Natur des Meeres
by BlackMyotismon
Summary: Eigendlich Pokemon aber was solls


Natur des Meeres  
  
  
  
Langsam aber stetig stieg die Sonne über den Horizont und färbte das weite Meer in die Morgenröte. Die Sonne brachte neues Leben, die Fische wurden durch das Licht das durch die Wasseroberfläche schimmerte wachgekitzelt, die Wahlfische und Delphine waren bereits auf der Jagd nach einem der gigantischen Fischschwärme und langsam wachte nun auch die Herde auf die da Mitten im blauen Meer, dicht zusammen gerückt schwamm. Müde und blinzelnd öffneten sich ihre blauen Augen, die teilweise noch tiefer zu sein schienen als der Ozean selbst. Ihr gesagt weckte die wenigen noch schlafenden Herdenmitglieder, bis schließlich alle Mitglieder wach waren. Die Sonne stand bereits so hoch das das Wasser angefangen hatte sein schönstes blau zu zeigen und wundervoll zu glitzern. Die Herde schloss sich nun der Jagd der Delphine an, Fische waren für sie genau so willkommen wie das von ihnen am liebsten verspeiste Seegras. Doch nur die Erwachsenen gingen auf die Jagd, die zumeist noch müden Jungen blieben zurück und als sie wach wurden, begannen sie ihr ausgelassenen Spiele. Einige jagten sich spielerisch, andere bespritzen den anderen mit Wasserstrählen und wieder andere sangen. Ihr Lied ließ viele der Meeresbewohner um sie herum Frieden finden und währe ein einsames Schiff ihres Weges gekommen, so währen die Seemänner sicher ins Träumen gekommen, denn das Lied ließ die aufgewühlten Seele so glatt werden wie der Ozean es um sie herum auch war. Viele Herzen währen dann über das Meer nach Hause gereist um bei ihren Liebsten zu sein und sie währen glücklich gewesen. Aber kein Schiff kam des Weges und so sangen und spielten die Jungen für sie alleine auf dem Meer. Alle bis auf eines, das etwas weiter ab von den anderen schwamm. Es war das kleinste der Herde und erst wenige Tage alt, es war noch immer Müde und obwohl die Mutter dem Kleinen beigebracht hatte immer bei den anderen zu bleiben, blieb es von ihnen weg. Es war zu müde um auf den Rat seiner Mutter zu hören und schließlich schlief es von dem Lied der anderen umschmeichelt wieder ein. Einige der anderen Jungen schwammen um es herum, sie forderten es auf mit ihnen zu spielen, doch sie weckten es nicht und kehrten deshalb kurz darauf wieder zu ihrem Spiel zurück.  
  
Doch einige Meter unter ihnen zog ein großer Fisch der ebenfalls auf der Jagd war her und mit seinen feinen Geruchsinn nahm er die Jungen war. Er spürte die Masse und dann auch das einzelne Junge. Seine schwarzen leblosen Augen glitzerten durch das Licht als er langsam kreiseisend zu Wasseroberfläche aufstieg. Seine Flossen glitten durch das kühle Wasser ohne den geringsten Wiederstand und schon bald war er so nah unter den Jungen, das eines im Spiel fast seine Rückenflosse berührt hätte. Mit einigen Schlägen seiner mächtigen Schwanzflosse war der große Weiße hinter den spielenden Jungen und langsam näherte es sich dem schlafenden Kleinen. Er schwamm unter ihm durch, seine Kiemen durchfloss das Wasser das nach dem Kleinen schmeckte und sein Jagdinstinkt wusste was er wollte.  
  
Fressen.....  
  
Der große Fisch war einen weiten Bogen um das kleine geschwommen und nun drehte er um, die Rückenflosse sägte bereits durch die Wasseroberfläche. Er schwamm sehr schnell, seine Rückenflosse war noch immer das einzige das den großen Weißen erkennbar machte. Die Jungen spielten noch immer ausgelassen, doch das älteste unter ihnen wurde nervös, den der Geschmack des Todes hatte sich ins Wasser unter und um sie gemischt. Laut rufend, warnte es die anderen und dann schrie es immer panischer als es bemerkte das das kleinste noch immer schlafend und einige Meter von ihnen entfernt war. Aufgeregt riefen nun auch die anderen, doch das kleine wurde nur langsam wach. Doch als das kleine wach wurde, ging alles sehr schnell, denn hinter ihm hatte es die aufblitzende Flosse des großen Weißen gesehen. Es erstarte, es vergaß das es schwimmen konnte, es begann panisch nach seiner Mutter zu schreien und konnte dabei nicht den Blick abwenden, den die Floße war nun auf dem Rücken des großen Weißen sichtbarer den je. Plötzlich schoss der Weiße aus dem Wasser nach oben, sein offenes Maul gab die hunderter, spitzen weiße Zähne frei und das kleine Stieß einen letzten Lauten schrei aus. Es schloss die Augen, wollte nicht sehen wie der Hai seine Zähnen in sich grub und es dann Unteerwasser zog um es auseinander zu reißen und zu fressen. Doch dann hörte das Kleine einen lauten Platschen und öffnete die Augen. Der Hai war verschwunden, eine kleine rote Spur zog sich über das Wasser und zeigte wohin er verschwand. Vor dem kleinen tauchte nun der Kopf seiner Mutter auf. Sie hatte den Hai getackelt und ihn dar durch so schwer angeschlagen, das er sich verletzt zurückziehen musste. Das Kleine war am Leben, seine Mutter war wieder da und gab ihm etwas von dem gefangenen Fisch zu fressen, als ob nichts gewesen währe.  
  
Diese Lektion hatte dem kleinen Lapras gezeigt wie gnadenlos die Natur sein konnte und wie wichtig es war zu lernen. Was es aber nicht gelernt hatte war das selbst ein so großer Jäger wie der große Weiße sich keine Fehler leisten konnte, den von seinem Blut angelockt, machten sie wenig später seine eigenen Artgenossen über ihn her.  
  
  
Das kleine Wuchs langsam heran, es war übermütiger und verspielter als die meisten seiner Artgenossen, doch es hielt sich nach dem Erlebnis mit dem Hai lange Zeit nur noch bei der Herde auf. Doch diese Vorsicht schwand innerhalb der nächsten zwei Monate wieder vollständig. Das Kleine wurde wieder unaufmerksamer und schlief wieder sobald die Erwachsenen zu Jagd geschwommen waren und eines Tages rächte sich diese Unaufmerksamkeit. Als das Kleine Lapras erwachte hatte sich das Meer grau gefärbt und die Wellen waren zum Leben erwacht. Das Kleine schrie Minutenlang nach seiner Herde, doch niemand kehrte zu ihm zurück, es blieb alleine zwischen den immer höher werdenden Wellen und gefangen in dem Wind der fast noch lauter zu heulen begann als es selbst. Das Kleine fürchtete sich, große schimmernde Tränen flößen aus seinen Augen und vielen wie der Regen in den großen Ozean. Doch keine Tränen half dem kleinen Lapras, es war für die Herde genau so verschwunden wie die Tränen, die sich einfach mit den Milliarden Litern Wasser vermengten. Ohne das das kleine es bemerkt hatte, schwamm es immerzu in eine Richtung, immer die Wellen im Rücken. Das Schicksal schien ihm gnädig zu sein, denn kaum mehr als 10 km weiter in dieser Richtung lag eine Insel in dessen Lagune sich die Laprasherde gesammelt hatte um vor den Wellen Schutz zu finden. Aber dann wendete sich das Blatt wieder, die Wellen wurden vom Wind mehr und mehr aufgepeitscht, es hatten sich bereits Schaumkronen auf den Wellenköpfen gebildet, als das kleine Lapras zum ersten mal von einer der Wellen geschlagen wurde. Die Welle drückte das Kleine mit einer so enormen wucht unter Wasser, das ihm sogar die Luft aus den so taucherfahrene Lungen gedrückt wurde. Als es sich wieder an die Oberfläche gekämpft hatte, wollte es noch einmal aufschreien, doch das Wasser in seinem Hals ließ nur ein gurgeln hervor treten. Das Lapras hustete und kämpfte gegen das ersticken an. Die Wellen waren Turmhoch geworden und gerade als das Kleine seine Lungen wieder mit Luft hatte füllen können, wurde es wie von einem Hammer wieder unter die Wasseroberfläche geschlagen. Wieder kämpfte es sich nach oben, doch nur sehr langsam, den die Wucht der Wellen ließ einen Tiefesog entstehen, der genau so zunahm wie die Größe der Wellen. Im letzten Moment schaffte es das Kleine noch einmal Luft zu schnappen, doch es war nur wenig bevor die nächste Welle es tiefe als zuvor unter Wasser drückte. Diesesmal wurde es sogar noch vom Tiefensog mit sich gerissen, herum geschleudert und schließlich so geschüttelt das die Luft aus den Lungen in einer einzigen großen Blase nach oben gedrückt wurde. Das Lapras sah mit weitaufgerissenen Augen wie die Blase aus seinem Mund stieg und nach oben trieb. Es war schwach, es konnte dem Sog nichts mehr entgegensetzten, doch der hatte nachgelassen, das Kleine war zwischen der Oberfläche und dem Grund steckengeblieben, umgeben von dunklem unbewegten Wasser. Das Wasser war Kalt und tat seinen Teil dazu das es schon bald jedes Gefühl für seinen Körper verloren hatte. Seine Augen zwinkerten müde, dann schlossen sie sich ein letztes mal. Als sich die Augen wieder öffneten sah das Kleine wie seine Körper langsam in die Tiefe sank, langsam vom dunklen Meer verschlungen wurde. Doch es fühlte sich angenehm gewärmt und ein Licht schien es zum umgeben, es spürte nichts, doch es wusste das jemand bei ihm war und als es sich umdrehte war da ein anderes Lapras. es war leuchtend und so durchschimmernd wie das Meer das sie umgab. Das Kleine folgte ihm, es beachtete nicht wie die zwei dunklen Engel an ihm vorbei glitten, seinem Körper hinterher. Sein Körper wurde von den beiden Haien zerfetzt und gefressen, das Blut des kleine färbte ein kleines Stück des Ozeans rot, wie die Sonne es jeden Morgen mit der Morgenröte tat. Doch als das geschah war das kleine Lapras bereits mit dem Lapras in einer anderen Welt..... einer Welt ohne Sorgen....einer Welt ohne Schmerze..... einer Welt des Jenseits.


End file.
